Pit of DEATH part TWO!
by GloomyDay13
Summary: Sequel! Neji, Hinata, and Naruto are in the pit, sasuke blows up a chair, and Guy...was assulted by a bananna? NaruXHina and SasuXSaku rated for mild big kid talk..... Read and Review! THE PURPLE GO THINGY NEXT TO REVIEW COMMANDS IT! Crack fic i guess.


Lee: We told you once

Sasuke: Now it's twice.

Me: That I don't own the random idiot Naruto.

Naruto: Aw be nice…

Me: So now that that is at last done.

Sasuke: Um…gloom can we stop the rhyming? It's annoying me worse than Sakura's heart cookies…

Lee: But this is SO fun!

Sasuke: Jeez this is like an annoying bubble of randomness. So stop it.

Me: Can't we just pop it?

Sakura: -still blushing from first story- She don't own, you no sue. I'll bash you skull in if you do. TT

Everyone: OO"

"Aw guys it was a joke! A JOKE! Let us out! Neji is waking up…" a very scared Naruto pleaded with the once-was-evil-but-still-as-hot Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura were towering over a hole with a heavy glass roof over it and a metal patch on the wall. No, no water. Just Naruto, Hinata, and a very protective Neji, whom was knocked out. ((A/N: Again, would Neji be thrown into a hole with HIM? I think we have a better chance of hell freezing over or me sharing my sugar cookies. –hides it- MINE.))

"N-Naruto…I t-think N-Neji woke up…Neji don't d-do anything r-rash!" Hinata said shyly but still alarmed. Neji looked around and set his glaring white eyes on the orange blob of annoyance. He stood up, dusted himself off, and punched Naruto square in the jaw. Said blob would fly up into the glass and bounce back down on top of Hinata in a lip lock. This only fueled Neji's anger at him and made Hinata blush.

"If you want to live, I suggest you get off her. Right. Now." His eyes flashed when Naruto stayed like that longer than necessary and a blushing Naruto scampered up quickly.

Sasuke was laughing at the poor demon infested boy. Kiba stole Hinata's jacket and Naruto looked ready to kill him. But Neji has always told Naruto to never touch Hinata and if he did he would die a VERY slow and VERY painful death. Since Naruto didn't take the threats seriously…well…let's just say HE CAN STILL FEEL THE BURN! Ahem…

Sakura pulled up two lawn chairs and some popcorn. Before she could sit down, however, Sasuke had claimed her chair. Frowning, she moved to the other chair, which burst into flames. She looked over at Sasuke who was whistling innocently and hiding his bag of paper bombs.

"So where do I sit now, Smart guy?" Sasuke had a few ideas but before he could voice them…

"HEEEEEEY EVERYBODY! Did I hear the youthful call for the Smart Guy?!" The green spandex wearing freak came out of God knows Where and struck the 'I'm a pedophile and I'm proud' poses. Lee followed and tackled Sakura and hugged her tightly. Sasuke looked like he was going to betray Konaha again by killing some retarded green shinobi…

Before anyone could do anything, a banana flew from a tree, hitting Gay-I mean Guy sansei on his head. Guy pointed a finger in the air with rage and yelled so loud it woke up Orochimaru in his grave, forcing him to die again buried alive. ((You gotta feel bad for the poor power obsessed snake))

"AS MUCH AS WE WOULD LOVE TO HELP THE LOVLEY CHERRY BLOSSOM AND THE DELIGHTFULLY YOUTHFULL NARUTO, WE MUST FIND AND CAPTURE THAT MONKEY!" and as fast as they came, they were gone. Leaving Sakura on the ground and Sasuke smirking down at her. Oh, this was much better than the lawn chair…

"N-Neji! N-N-Naruto! T-This isn't helping us g-get out of this hole…" stuttered Hinata. Naruto kicked Neji away from her, and Neji, in turn, punched him away as well. This had been going on for about…oh…two hours?

"Silence! This is between me and Uzumaki." Neji used his Not-so-gentle fist and connected it with Naruto's poor abused skull.

((A/N: Seriously! They AIM there… Why do people wonder if he has brain damage…))

"N-Neji! IM between you and N-Naruto!" she ducked, dodging one of Naruto's kicks. Was the hole getting smaller?

"Oops. Sorry Hinata." Naruto rubbed the back of his head after he almost hit her. ((Smooth men…smooth))

"See? You can't be trusted around her. You are too irresponsible!" Neji grabed his fist and flung him upwards, crashing the glass ceiling. Neji blinked. Were they stuck somewhere? He picked up Naruto and threw him again, then pinned himself over Hinata to block the glass falling from above from hitting her. Poor, defenseless, Naruto…he fell some distance away, landing on a monkey.

"Yosh! Lee! We must train hard to be as skilled as Naruto if we wish to conquer the youthfulness of the monkey race! Now, run with me into the sun-set and cry tears of joy!" Guy and Lee had been chasing the monkey and were now running off into the setting sun. Bet you didn't figure that out now did ya? This left a very confused Naruto…

YAYZ!! PART TWO IS DONE!! I feel like I left something out, but the two reviewers that reviewed my reviewable story they took the time to review, should point it out. Now remember…ThE PuRpLe BuTtOn DoEs NoT LiKe To Be NoN-pUsHeD!!


End file.
